Genius Liberator Almighty Divine
"My processors indicate that the combination of these chemicals will result in a thermonuclear explosion powerful enough to level a small city. Proceed with testing. For science." - Genius Liberator Almighty Divine Facts and Figures: Name: Genius Liberator Almighty Divine Type: Alchemical Exalt Caste: Orchalcum Primary Virtue: Conviction Favored Attributes: Intelligence and Dexterity Favored Ability: Craft (Magitech) Favored Weapon: Fuel Bolt Launcher Followers: 100 miners and researchers Resources: Filthy rich Introduction: At twelve feet tall, encased in Magitechnology, Starmetal and Orchalcum, and with wings that would put a pterodactyl to shame, Genius Liberator Almighty Divine GLAD is truly a sight to behold. It is unsurprising that hundreds of mortals worship her as a God. Yet her beauty, magnificent as it is, pales in comparison to her intellect. GLAD spends hours upon hours in her laboratory, searching for ways to improve the technology, infrastructure, and government of this rather shoddily put-together realm known as Creation. A true miracle-worker in the crafts of the First Age, she will surely restore order to Creation. Backstory: *None of the following is 'in-character' knowledge* FORM 38-4839210 USERID... 982215359GENIUS+LIBERATOR+ALMIGHTY+DIVINE USER+HIST... START+DATE=4335&9&23 Metus: a small city in the outskirts of the Ku region of Autochthonia. Bordering the Reaches -- the toxic, volatile and hazardous edges of the Autochthonian world -- the fragile community was in disrepair. As the town grew ever closer to the Reaches, gremlin raids became commonplace. Houses were set to fire; children slaughtered in the streets; water-mains polluted with deadly toxins. Faced with the impending destruction of Metus, the city’s Tripartite Assembly made one last attempt to save their home. They sent a team of scientists, soldiers and miners on a mission: venture to the Pole of Metal and obtain the rare elements needed to construct an Alchemical Exalt. Miraculously, a bloodied and battle-worn team returned seven months later. Eighteen had died in their service to the Great Maker… but with the survivors were the materials required to create an Alchemical Exalt. Surely, this chosen hero would be the savior that the city needed to survive. Genius didn’t waste time. Just days after becoming Exalted, she invented an air-pressure regulation unit, which defended homes in the city from being torn apart by the extreme pressure changes in the Reaches of the Great Maker. Shortly thereafter, she developed a ventilation system to prevent deadly toxins from entering important buildings. In return, the citizens of Metus built a temple in her name. Their fear transformed into devotion, which fueled Genius with the Essence required to save them. In fact, before long all of the problems that had ravaged the tiny community seemed to disappear: lightning arcs were diverted with metal rods; hypercold was eradicated with heating appliances; even the hazardous machinery which sometimes fell from the sky no longer was no longer a threat to the citizens of Metus, as a giant electromagnet deterred this debris quite effectively. Gremlins dared not attack the city after Genius developed compact fire-bolt repeaters available to all who worshipped her divine beauty and intellect. Unfortunately this age of growth and security was short-lived. As time passed, the resources in the Pole of Metal which had once fueled Genius Liberator’s great inventions grew sparse and more toxic yet. The heating units began to make humans ill -- terminally ill in many cases. The rare clays used to fuel the fire-bolt repeaters grew ever rarer until they disappeared completely. Without the ability to bear arms, the deranged void-worshipping Gremlins began raiding the city again, further catalyzing the resource shortage. The Tripartite of Metus was again forced to make one desperate attempt to save their world. All Autochthonians knew the legends... the stories which told of a world beyond the Great Maker... a world of beautiful abundance and fertility. The myths told of a world where rain brings life, rather than acidic death. The Tripartite Assembly decided to destroy the Seal of the Eight Divinities and blow open the gates to Creation. Genius Liberator Almighty was to venture beyond the gates into the fabled land. Her mission was to save Metus. Whether that meant obtaining the resources and manpower to fix the Great Maker completely, or to secure safe passage of the people of Metus to Creation itself was a decision left to the Exalt’s best discretion. The citizens of Metus would pray for their savior from the dark corners of Autochthonia, fueling her with the Essence required to complete her mission. Many of her most dedicated fellow citizens would follow her through the gate to lend their hands. With that, Metus destroyed the seal and Genius Liberator Almighty flew through the gate to Creation. The road in front of her would be difficult, but she set out to test the soils of Creation to determine the world’s safety for her people. For Metus. For Autochthonia. For Science. - - - - Back to Characters - - - -